Blood of Orochimaru
by Aki Vos
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya go out training to a small village where Jiraiya has close friends. There Naruto competes against other shinobi from different countries and he also finds a young girl being attack, but it's possible, she's Orochimaru's experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Aki: **Hi there! This is a nice little chapter by chapter of a week out in training with Jiraiya! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Hey, you pervert! Teach me something new!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger in the Sanin's face. Jiraiya just smiled. "It's been three weeks since I did actual training because I had to break my back working to get you money so you can go off and…"

"Naruto! If you going to complain the whole trip I minds well send you straight to the Akatsuki!" Jiraiya turned and kept walking. 'It's only been three weeks…'

"You're so lazy!"

'Training day after day, it get's exhausting…'

"It's always 'Hey Naruto, got any money?'"

'I wonder if Tsunade would be mad if I sealed his mouth shut?'

"Come on, just one… Hey Jiraiya! The bridge is right here!" Naruto yelled, angered by the Sanin.

Jiraiya looked behind him and noticed. "See, silly me! Now, let's go and see if we can't find a hotel."

"Why, so you can spend all your time at a who…" Naruto grasped his stomach in pain. Over the past three months, Naruto had learned that at some point, he could make Jiraiya snap, but Naruto never knew where this point was.

"Naruto, do me a favor and not talk all the way into town, huh? It will prepare you for the new Jutsus I'm going to teach you at the hotel, okay?"

"Yeah!" Naruto screamed getting over being punched in the stomach. He quickly put his hands over his mouth. 'Oh, I can't wait…. It's going to be so awesome!'

'That shut him up.' Jiraiya thought as they slowly made their way into town. AS they approached the town, Naruto realized that Jiraiya would have nowhere to go. There were barely any business. Behind the business there were houses surrounded by crops.

"Here we are Naruto!" Jiraiya said happily. He opened a big red door to an inn and found himself face to face with a smiling old woman. "Mrs. Hiyate! You're still alive!" Jiraiya said nervously remember past beatings from the crazed old woman.

She hit him with her cane and walked over to a small table inside by the front counter. "Hoping a woman is dead, is not a nice thing, Jiraiya." She said in a deep threatening voice. "Who's this?" She said kindly at Naruto. "He reminds me of that other boy you brought with you many years ago."

"Naruto, meet Mrs. Hiyate." Naruto nodded and scurried across the floor.

He bowed quickly, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's very nice to me a friend of Jiraiya's, Mrs. Hiyate!" She grabbed Naruto's eyes and got a good look at him.

"Same eyes, same determination. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were his…"

"MRS. HIYATE WE NEED A ROOM!" Jiraiya interrupted. She reached for her cane, Naruto notice and stepped out of the way. The cane swung hard and hit him across the face.

"Tsk, tsk, Jiraiya, you shouldn't interrupt people. Now I lost my train of thought. Nershii! We have customers!" She shrieked. Mrs. Hiyate turned her attention back to Naruto. "Naruto," she said cheerfully, "here, have a candy." She pulled out a brown little piece of candy from her pocket wrapped in see through plastic.

"Thank you." Naruto said taking it from her. He unwrapped the piece and put it in his mouth tasting how sour it was instantly. The old lady just looked on kindly at him. He managed a smile and swallowed it as quietly as possible.

A young woman in a pink cleaning outfit and stained white apron walked out. "Grandma. There's no need to yell. Ah, huh?" She said looking up at Jiraiya. "Uncle Jiraiya! I haven't seen you in years!" She said running over to hug him.

"Ah, you remember me Nershii! Naruto, this is Nershii, she's a good friend of mine's daughter." Jiraiya said and pulled out a comb with a silver flower on it. "I stopped at a carnival and won this for you the other day, Nershii. Do you like it."

"It's beautiful, Uncle Jiraiya! Thank you!"She quickly put it in her hair and smiled up at him. "So, you two are staying with us?"

"So it seems, you're still the only inn in sixteen hours of here." He said and then Mrs. Hiyate butted in.

"Jiraiya, I'll put you in a room, for half the price a night. The boy stays free!" She said smiling up a Naruto. "You can pay Jiraiya, right?"

"Of course I can pay!" Jiraiya said. "I don't have anything else to spend my money on, there aren't any brothels around here."

"Uncle Jiraiya, I'd wish you'd stop going to those. It's bad for a man's reputation." Nershii said putting her hands on her hips. "Anyway, follow me, I'll put you two into rooms. So, are you his new star pupil?"

Naruto looked up at her, "um… I guess. Am I?"

"You are if you can behave." Jiraiya grunted. "Anyway, Nershii, when is the Ash and Stream festival?"

"Next week, were you planning on staying through it?" She said ending at the T section of the hallway. "Here's for you, Uncle Jiraiya. And across the hall is for you, Naruto." She opened his door."You don't get much of a view, but it's better than waking up to the smell of manure." She giggled.

"So, Uncle Jiraiya, when will Mrs. Matsubi and Mrs. Arambeu be arriving with their students?"

"Tonight sometime. But, Mrs. Arambeu won't be attending, instead her former pupil, you remember Gaito, he'll be taking her place." Nershii nodded.

"Well, I'll make up their rooms. I'll see you later Uncle Jiraiya, Naruto." Nershii smiled at each of them and walked away.

Naruto poked his head back into the hall, "Hey, Jiraiya, ARE YOU READY TO TEACH ME SOMETHING NEW?" Naruto screamed throwing his hands in the air.

"Actually, I was just going to take a nap and call it the sleeping jutsus." Naruto lost his excitement. "Anyway, soon, you'll be going up against the best of the Rock and the Water, and possible the a few others."

"What?"

"Every ten years, a few other shinobi get together and have their pupils' battle to learn how to deal with other nations. It's kind of like peace though major battles." Jiraiya said. He opened the door to his room and walked in closing it behind him.

Nershii came running down the hall and Knocked on Jiraiya's door. "Uncle Jiraiya, there's a woman here to see you, she said it's urgent."

Jiraiya came back out. "Thanks, Naruto, why don't you go for a walk, alright?"

"Whatever." Naruto said and simply walked out his room's window into the nearly empty street.

As he began to walk, he couldn't help but feel helplessly alone. When the end of the city was right before him, he looked back and didn't find anything interesting. Making his way into the fields he saw a forest just a short ways away.

He began to run, it felt good to finally use his legs to their full potential again. Entering the bounds of the forest he jumped up on the first limp and kept going bouncing from tree to tree. After a few minutes in he found a river and sat down on the thick limb. He shut his eyes for a few minute then there was a high pitched scream behind him.

"Huh, what's that?" Naruto said sitting foreword. He saw a young girl running from three men chasing after her. She had been injured badly from the weapons and the back of her clothes were stained red.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto jumped down into the center of the river and looked at the men as the young girl tripped a fell. "Hey! You shouldn't treat a woman like that!"

Putting his hands together he was joined on the river by three shadow clones. They simultaneously ran at the opposite shore. The men began running into the forest. The Narutos followed closely and then raced in at once, each landing on a punch on each guy.

The guys fell unconscious one by one, Naruto was satisfied and the clones disappeared. Making his way back he had to laugh to himself. "Those guys were wimps… That was way too easy!"

He stopped at the edge of the shore and looked around to the woman. He turned and looked around for her then ran down river and found her lying next to a tree. She kept trying to get up, but failing. "Hey, lady," he said kneeling down next to her, "if you keep doing that, you'll just wear yourself out."

"Huh," She said looking up at him like she didn't even notice him before. "You're from Konoha? Do you know Jiraiya?" She said sitting foreword, "please, I need to speak with him!" She fell foreword on to the dirt.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto said shaking her, there was no response though. "Shit!" He said and grabbed her and began to run back to the village with her on his shoulder.

* * *

"You did the right thing bring her back here when you did." Said the old woman Jiraiya had introduced as Mrs. Mistsubi, she had thick silver hair tied back in a bun with a plain white kimono on. She had let Naruto set the girl down on her bed and began work on her right away. "If you hadn't of brought her when you did, she would have died within seconds of the poison."

She grabbed a bowl of water and forced the water into her body which lurched. Mrs. Mitsubi forced the water back out with large amounts of black liquid in it and drops of blood. "Naruto, was it? Hand me that syringe and bottle of blue antidote."

Naruto handed it too her and a young boy walked inside and sat down. "Grandma, do you need help?"

"Yes, Tori, grab her legs and Naruto grab her shoulders, she's going to lurch." Mrs. Mitsubi unscrewed the bottle and screwed on the needle. She injected it into the girl's arm. The body moved wildly and uncontrollably. Slowly the movements stopped and they let go.

"Is she alright?" Jiraiya said walking in with a young girl in his arms.

Mrs. Mitsubi turned around, "She'll be fine now, just needs her rest."

"Hey, Jiraiya, where's the woman who needs to see you urgently?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya shifted and held the child out.

"Isn't she cute, her name's Kimichi. She's Nershii's baby sister. I haven't got to see her yet so Nershii tricked me downstairs to play with her." Jiraiya said taking her normally back in her arms. "Watch this, Kimichi, who's the cutest baby?"

Kimichi stopped and hid her face behind her arms and giggled. "'Michi! 'Michi!"

"She can't really say her own name yet, but she's still cute." Jiraiya said. Nershii walked up, "Nershii, can I keep her, look at how cute she is! Right Kimichi?"

The baby tossed and giggled more in his arms. "'Michi! 'Michi! Uh.. ahba!" She said grabbing Jiraiya's forehead protector. "Abbu dahu awlia!" She said frustrated that it wouldn't move.

"You can play with it at dinner, okay, Kimichi?" Nershii said taking her little sister. "Say bye uncle Jiraiya."

"Bye unle hira!" Kimichi screamed and Nershii took her downstairs.

Mrs. Mitsubi smiled, "Now that… is a cute baby." She tapped Tori on the shoulder and led him out of the room. "Hey Jiraiya, when's Arembeu-san going to show?"

"She's not, age must be getting to her. I'm mean, I'm over fifty, you're over seventy, and she's well beyond both of us." Jiraiya said. "I hope I never have to retire… I'd be completely bored!"

"Same here, hope I get killed in battle before I get in a chair." She said and walked into the main room with Tori.

"Naruto, I'm going to go and talk with Nershii's mom, I'll be back whenever." Jiraiya said. "Oh, and if you're going to stay here and watch her, don't scare her when she wakes up."

"Wait! She asked to talk to you before she went unconscious." Naruto said stopping him before he left the room. Jiraiya scratched his head. His shrugged. "When she wakes up you can bring her to see me I guess, but I don't know why anyone would want to… She's a fan! That's it, she loved the books so much she fought off those men to get here!"

"She was nearly killed by those men; I don't think it was fighting them off."

Jiraiya shrugged again, "I like my version better." He said and went off smiling to himself reciting his version of the story. Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor watching her, waiting for something important to happen.

He took a deep breath in and looked over the surrounding room. It was simple and shabby, just a bed, a table and a window in an old grey room. It was at this time Naruto decided to get some air. He opened the window and sat down at the edge of the bed. She wasn't going anywhere for a while. Leaning out the window, Naruto grabbed a handful of small white flowers and set them in his lap and began to pick the petals away, one by one. Each time he ran out, he simply reached out and picked some more until they were gone and he was looking at the empty green grass. "Damn, now I'm bored again!" He accidentally yelled.

The girl turned over and he got off the bed waiting for her to sit up. She turned again and finally opened her eyes looking around. "Huh?" She turned and saw Naruto at the end of the bed.

"You're lucky to be alive, you had poison everywhere and a few pretty bad wounds. Mrs. Mitsubi healed you right up though." She sat up and grabbed her head. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked losing his smart ass mood.

"I think… some water… You wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked between pains.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said running out into the hall and finding the lot of Ninjas sitting around. "Jiraiya, she's awake. Also, she asked for a glass of water."

"I'll get the water." Nershii said rushing back into the kitchen.

Jiraiya handed of Kimichi to Mrs. Hiyate and slowly went down into the room. "Naruto, come on." Jiraiya said in an agitated voice. Naruto followed him until he stopped in front of the bed staring at her. "So, what's your number?"

The girl looked at him then looked down. "582… So you already…"

"You are safe." Jiraiya said strongly. Nershii ran in with the water and Jiraiya took it from her and motioned for Nershii to leave. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the water. She grabbed the see through glass with both hands and gulped greedily. "Slow down, there's plenty of water… What's your name?"

"582… But one or twice, I was called Tekaimaru. I think I was born then taken." She said then continued until the glass was empty. "I was wondering if I could seek safety in Konoha."

Jiraiya smiled and patted her on the head. "That's completely fine, but we aren't heading to Konoha, we're just leaving it actually." He said. "Naruto said you asked for me. Why?"

"He always said you were such a fool, so I knew I should go to you!" She said perking up. Jiraiya sighed and got up off the bed. He motioned for her to come; she quickly left he bed and followed the two shinobi out to where everyone else was.

"Everyone, this is Tekaimaru." Jiraiya said holding out a hand. She waved slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori and Naruto stood in the middle of the dirt road looking down at the men that had earlier attacked Tekaimaru. They began running at them the moment their eyes hit Naruto. Naruto turned to Tori, "you said something about being a Rock Ninja right?"

"Yep, want to see?" He asked smiling and pulled his hands together in dog. Naruto gave a large thumb's up and Tori concentrated ahead. "Rock Cage!" As soon as he finished the words large brown rocks sprung up around the men closing them in the large pile of rocks. Through a few cracks, screams were escaping.

"Nice... watch this, I'll kick those guys back out of town." Naruto said making a clone and holding out a hand. The clone began shaping the chakra as a Rasengan appeared. The clone disappeared and Naruto charge at the rocks hitting them square in the middle of the formation. Crumbling the men were launched out the back with shards of sediment heading at them. Naruto stepped back and laughed some. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Jiraiya standing there looking at him angrily.

"Naruto… Don't play with criminals. They have law here." He said a bit upset. An elderly man jumped down next to the unconscious men and disappeared with all of them. "Now, go wash up, dinner will be soon."

"HEY! JIRAIYA-SAMA!" Said a voice from far off in the distance, dropping down was a young man maybe twenty in a simple blue outfit with long red hair. "It's been a while, how have you been."

"Gaito-chan." Jiraiya said sticking out a hand shaking his. "Boy have you grown up! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Jiraiya-sama." Gaito said turning around. Off in the distance a shadow was closing in. "Well, there it is; my very own pupil. I kind of feel too young for it though."

"I felt that at first, but you never forget your first pupils." Jiraiya said almost reminiscing. "So, who do you have?"

"Her names Adji, I'm not sure where she's from, but she's been in Kirigakure for the past five years, never speaks of anything before that." He said turning fully around as a small blonde girl stopped next to Naruto, exhausted in a black sweat suit. "Ah, are you alright?"

"Hai, hai, just… It's just so hot here." She said and dropped on her butt to take a breather. "No wonder they call it the Fire country."

Naruto pulled out a small canteen and handed it to her, "There's not much left, but it'll help some."

"Oh, thank you." She said through large gasps in breathing. She took it and opened it to drink a little. She handed it back empty. "Sorry I drank it all."

"It's okay, we do have water here." Jiraiya said.

"Adji-chan, this is Jiraiya-sama, one of the Sanin." Gaito said. There was a slamming door in the back ground and out walked Ms. Mitsubi and Ms. Hiyate. "And this is Ms. Mitsubi from Rock, one of the more famous medical ninjas, and the lovely as always Ms. Hiyate."

"Lovely, she looks like a dried prune!" Adji said and suddenly she was hit on the head by a cane.

"Rude child!" Ms. Hiyate yelled angrily. "Gaito! Teach her manners!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hiyate, Adji… is um, well… Adji." He said in lack of an actual excuse. Adji stood up, and suddenly noticed someone who catched her eye. She walked over to Tori and held a hand out. "Hello, I'm Adji."

"I'm Tori." He said shaking her hand. He tried to pull back but noticed she still had a grip on his hand. "Um… I need that hand."

"You know what I need?" She asked stepping closer.

She was suddenly cut off by a wall of rock, Tori rubbed his hand, she had hurt it some. Ms. Hiyate stepped foreword. "You need a swift kick in the ass!"

"Ms. Hiyate, please, calm down." Jiraiya pleaded with the elderly woman.

"Oh shut up, Jiraiya, you're just as bad! I read that book of yours, it was rude and disgusting!"

"It was a romance!"

"It wasn't ninja!" She yelled hitting him with the cane. Adji walked around the wall, Tori was gone. She turned around and saw him jumping away with Naruto into the forest. She stomped her foot into the ground crumbling a bit.

* * *

"I'm way too young for a psychotic girlfriend." Tori said leaping down next to Naruto on the river. They stopped for a minute and listened to the breeze flowing through the trees. "I know someone like her back in my village. She spends all her time trying to get this one guy and never accomplishes anything."

"I used to know some like that, until the guy she was chasing was gone. She's changed a lot." Naruto said somewhat upset. He looked up and smiled. "I guess every village has a psychotic stalker girl!"

"I guess so. So, where does this lead to?" Naruto shrugged and Tori looked down the river. "I'll race you to the end."

"You're on!" Naruto yelled and they took off, foot after foot, down the river.

* * *

Naruto and Tori were slowly walking into town, "Who knew that river was seventeen miles longs…"

"Yeah, but, it was good exercise." Tori said positively. He stopped as the door opened to the hotel and Ms. Mitsubi and Jiraiya came outside.

"You two are and hour late for dinner!" Ms. Mitsubi said. "Nershii worked hard on that food and you dishonor it by being late!"

"Gomen nasai…" They muttered together.

"Get in here and eat already." Jiraiya said walking back in. Naruto and Tori walked in followed by Ms. Mitsubi who was still angry. There at the table were two small plates piled on with food, literally. "We've decided that since you were late, you have to eat the rest of the… Naruto…"

"I was hungry," he said looking up innocently from the empty plate.

Ms. Hiyate smiled and laughed as Ms. Mitsubi did the same sitting down next to her. "Jiraiya, he eats like Min…"

"MRS. HIYATE! IS THERE DESERT!?" Jiraiya yelled and braced for the incoming cane crashing down on his head.

"Damn it, Jiraiya, I lost my train of though." Ms. Hiyate said and adjusted her glasses. "Nershii! Bring the cake!" The frail like woman bellow from her chair. Nershii came out backwards through the kitchen door with a large pink cake on a larger plate.

"Here you go, its strawberry ice cream cake! My specialty!" Nershii said smiling. She set the plate down on the table and placed a knife down. She turned to Ms. Hiyate and frowned. "Grandma, I have to get home, I have to do my house chores."

"Bye Nershii." She said smiling. She stopped quickly to hug Jiraiya and walked out of the inn. "That girl works too hard for this place. Jiraiya, one day, you get Nershii out of here, she needs someplace where she can thrive."

"Maybe we can take her back to Konoha one day, eh, Naruto."

"She'd probably love it there." Naruto commented while cutting a piece of cake out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining there, though from the distance was a bright yellow glow of a small pot the villagers had dragged into the center of the street. It was lit by the two oldest people in the village, Ms. Hiyate and a Mr. Withe, the owner of the towns grill and bar. Naruto stood next to Jiraiya staring at the pot. "This is the oldest tradition in all of Fire, the lighting of the fire. It was moved here forty years ago when it was feared the temple may be attacked by enemies, it has remained here since."

"That's cool and all…" Naruto said through a yawn as he scratched his head. "But did you have to drag me out of bed at four AM for this?"

"Yes, because we're training." Jiraiya said walking over to the fire. "The festival can not start until the fire reaches the so high into the air. I do it every year, but this year, you're doing it!"

"But I don't know any fire Jutsus!" Naruto yelled disappointed. He looked over at the pot, "wait, can I kick it up in the air, like the entire pot?"

"NO!" Jiraiya screamed angrily. "You must cause the fire to rise in the air, not just move it up!"

"I was just asking a question…" He said flatly. He stared at the pot and then turned to Jiraiya, "what'll happen if the fire doesn't rise."

"I kill you." Naruto took a step back. Jiraiya started laughing. Calming down Naruto joined in, "I wasn't joking, Naruto. You have four days to get the fire to rise fifty feet in the air without moving the pot. Well, good luck, I'm going back to bed." Jiraiya said waving.

Naruto watched as the old Sanin walked away into the dry inn. "No fair…"

"Minato said the same thing when Jiraiya told him to send the fire high. It took him all week to figure it out, we almost didn't have the festival." Ms. Hiyate said walking up besides Naruto she stared at the pot and smiled. "Hopefully this rain won't dilute the oil for the fire."

"Minato had to light the fire too?" Ms. Hiyate nodded. "Then I have to figure it out too!" Naruto said running over to the pot trying to think.

"Naruto, not all things must involve chakra!" Ms. Hiyate yelled and walked inside to find Jiraiya sitting at the table. "So, his is the fourth's son?"

"Were not sure what telling him would do though, if it would bring him closure to his childhood or drive him to rage. He's unpredictable in that way." Jiraiya said as Ms. Hiyate sat down next to him. "Telling him that Minato did it though, now he'll do it too."

"Oh, that's good." She said turning to Jiraiya. "What happened to when we were young?"

"It disappeared." Jiraiya said somewhat upset.

* * *

"So, you have to send the flames into the air?" Naruto nodded. "That sucks. Why can't you just through the pot into the air?"

"Jiraiya will kill me, he told me himself." Naruto said. He, Tori and the very awkward Adji were sitting down by the river, skipping stones into the waves.

"Why would you're Sensai threaten to kill you, they're supposed to help you." Adji asked sending her chakra into a stone; whipping it and having it hit a tree on the other side leaving a dent. "They're supposed to be a nurturing force in your life, not something to fear."

"My grandma never does anything when I mess up in practice or get myself hurt on a mission; she just has this look… It'll terrify anyone." Tori said and threw a rock in to the waves. "To bad we can't throw the fire like these rocks…"

"WE CAN!" Naruto yelled and took off into town leaving Tori and Adji alone by the river. Adji turned towards Tori with a slick little smile on her face; she lunged and caught a hold of him at the waist but it felt hard. Pulling back there was a log. "Damn!"

* * *

Naruto ran into the general store where a woman looking like Nershii just older was standing behind a counter. He stopped and recognized this. "Hey, lady, are you Nershii's mom?"

"That'd be me; you must be Naruto, correct?" She said sweetly. He nodded. "Well, can I help you with anything?"

"Do you have a really long ribbon or paper?"

She thought for a minute. "No, I don't think we do."

"Do you have anything flammable that's about… fifty feet long?" He asked making his arms move apart as far as they could.

"Um… we have medical bandages that you could tie together." She said grabbing two boxes. "Here, have Jiraiya pay later."

"Sweet, arigatou!" Naruto said grabbing them and running out the door into the streets. He stopped in front of the fire and began ripping at the box. Inside the inn Gaito noticed and turned to the rest, "Hey, Jiraiya-sama, looks like your student has an idea."

"Already?" Jiraiya said pushing his way out onto the street with Gaito in tow. Naruto pulled out both bandages and tied them together. He tied one end to a kunai and put the opposite end in the flames, letting it catch. The fire was slowly climbing and Naruto threw the kunai up into the air, the flames following. The fire maybe went up only ten feet before the kunai fell back and landed next to his foot.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled and ran back to the general store. "Excuse me, can I have a sheet of paper and two more boxes?!"

"Ah… sure. What are you trying to do?" Nershii's mom asked getting a sheet of paper down and grabbing the boxes setting them down.

"I have to make the fire go high in the air." Naruto said and she smiled.

"There's a much easier way." She said putting the things back and bringing out a small paper bag some string and a small candle. "Not all the fire has to go into the air."

"Ah… oh, thank you."

"I'd wait until tonight though, and don't tell anybody I helped, okay?" She smiled and put everything in the bag.

"You got it!" He said and ran out the door and stopped in front of Jiraiya smiling. "I figured it out! Ha-ha… wait until tonight, you're going to be so impressed!"

"I better be!" He said and turned around going back into the inn. Gaito smiled, "Jiraiya's always been very serious about this festival. I'm sure what ever you have planned will work fine."

"Hopefully." Naruto said smiling. "But what happens after it rises the fifty feet?"

"The fighting." Gaito laughed a bit, "I remember when I fought, two weeks in the hospital. But, I was up against someone from Kirigakure who went through the bloody mist trials, so it figured. Anyway, you better start stretching and preparing." He said happily and wandered back into the inn. Naruto gulped.

* * *

It was dusk when Naruto brought the paper bag out and set it down by the pot. He had started assembling the pieces, Ms. Mitsubi and Jiraiya looked at each other, "he asked for help."

"This is what he was supposed to do, training lesson number three, never be afraid to ask for help." Jiraiya said smiling.

"What are the first two."

"Sneak attacking is okay and hit them as fast as you can, as hard as you can."

"You're a shitty teacher, Jiraiya. But, if it works, who am I to pass judgment?" Jiraiya smiled as the bag with the candle slowly rose in the air, a tiny light dot along the sky line.


	5. Chapter 5

Adji, Tori and Naruto stood in the middle of the street waiting for two of the names to be called

Adji, Tori and Naruto stood in the middle of the street waiting for two of the names to be called. When the sun broke through the streets illuminating the road they squinted some. While their teachers were inside deciding the fighting order, they were told to wait, silently and motionlessly. Adji sighed, "I'm bored…"

"Me too…" Crooned Naruto. Tori on the other hand was asleep, silently snoring away. "Hey, Adji. Should we wake him up?"

"Now, we'll let him get in trouble." She said heartlessly remembering the log from yesterday. "I wonder what's taking so long."

"Probably betting, Jiraiya needs a way to make money since mine's almost gone." Naruto said pulling out his frog shaped money pouch, he opened it to reveal only a few hundred yen. "If things keep going as they are, I'll be broke!"

"I know the feeling, Gaito-sama say it's paying for my training." She said and put her arms down quickly. Naruto shoved the pouch down his jacket as slowly everyone began walking out. As they stood on the porch Ms. Hiyate stepped foreword.

"Everything has been arranged, the first fight is Adji and Naruto! Prepare for battle." She waited a minute staring at Tori. "Tori, leave the field."

Naruto quickly punched him in the shoulder, he fell down and woke up. "Uh… did I miss anything?"

"GET OFF MY FIELD!" Ms. Hiyate screamed thrashing her cane everywhere. The three teachers all had to dunk to avoid getting hit. Tori got up and dragged his feet to the porch, collapsed and passed out again. "Lazy boy…" she said and adjusted her glasses, "You may use three techniques, only three! First one to say 'uncle', go unconscious or die loses. If you use more then three techniques, you're disqualified!"

Naruto turned as Adji began walking down the street some, she stopped and turned around. "Let's get this over with, I have to paint my nails."

"You're not going to have any nails when I'm done." Naruto said got into a running stance.

"FIGHT!" Ms. Hiyate yelled lowering her cane to the ground. Adji put her hands together at the same time Naruto did. "Shadow clone Jutsus!" "Water clone Jutsus!" Adji's clone was slower then Naruto, he realized the upper hand immediately and summoned a second wave behind her. Together, the ten Naruto's had the two Adji's surrounded.

The Adji's turned back to back. "Water Shuriken Jutsus!" 'That's two…' he said and watched and tried to avoid as they opened their mouths and endless streams of blue liquid shuriken poured out at him. Two or the Narutos were able to go behind the building, the rest disappeared in a poof. "Come out and play."

They said splitting up going in the directions. They stopped at the ends of the alley and saw something new and interesting. "Water style: Water encampment…"

She was drowned out by Narutos yelling. "Rasengan!" He said pushing through the wall of water coming from the mouths of the Adji's, he hit both square in the stomach. One melted away the other was sent flying towards the other Naruto.

"U.." The clone said hitting her up in the air. The other clones he made joined in.

"Zu…"

"Ma…"

"Ki…"

A Naruto jumped to the top and kicked her down. "Naruto Rengan!" He said following her down to the ground. Puffs of smoke and dirt flying slowly cleared away as it showed Adji in the dirt, slowly she melted away. "Hey!?"

"Water Shuriken Jutsus!" She yelled from behind him, they hit him when he was turning to look. He stopped and saw as the water landed in his skin. The clone poofed. "What!"

"Rasengan!" A Naruto yelled falling from the sky and hitting her in the chest. Adji screamed and flew back and down, her body rolling in the dirt. The body didn't melt away and the Naruto didn't disappear.

Jiraiya was clapping. "Well done, Naruto." He didn't pay attention but ran at Adji, checking on her, she was unconscious, he had won, but she was bleeding badly from her mouth. Naruto picked her up and ran her towards Ms. Mitsubi.

"Thank you." Ms. Mitsubi said and shoved Naruto out of the way.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun." Said a voice from the street. Tekaimaru was there, looking down at the damage. "That was a good quick fight."

"Ah… where did you get to?" Jiraiya asked stepping foreword. "I told you, with who you are, going out alone is dangerous."

"It's better then endangering other people!" She snapped back and began walked inside the inn behind them. Jiraiya grabbed her upper arm and stopped her. "Young lady, my hospitality is great, but you will follow as I say or I will do what I should do to your kind." He said in a deep dark voice.

She stopped and looked at him. "Maybe you're not as idiotic as he said you were."

"For now, I'll take that as a compliment." Jiraiya said releasing her. "Just remember, that even when endangering another, it's better then to have them come search for you and find you dead." She went inside. Jiraiya pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Gaito, "Go seal her window."

Gaito took it and obeyed quickly. Jiraiya pulled out another and walked inside.

"Ms. Hiyate, why is that girl so resentful towards Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked clueless.

"She was raised to hate him, it comes naturally to her." Ms. Hiyate said and walked inside. Suddenly you could hear Tekaimaru's screams from inside the inn. "So, they sealed her in successfully, good. Can't have someone like that wandering around."

Ms. Hiyate walked inside and he looked down to Ms. Mitsubi who was healing Adji, "don't even ask, Naruto-kun. Jiraiya will tell you if you need to know." She said before the thought had fully developed into her head. "Some things, know one should know about."

Naruto looked down and sat down next to Adji. He suddenly was kicked in the back. "Hey!"

Turning around, Tori had shifted in his sleep to a very stretched out position. Ms. Mitsubi laughed. "Boy, Tori sure loves to sleep. He's rather sleep then try and become a chunin. He's not lazy by any means, but he needs to be woken up to do anything." She giggled and finished up on Adji. "Will you take her in and lay her on her bed?"

"Hai." Naruto said picking her up, Tekaimaru was now just yelling at Jiraiya through the door, Jiraiya was enjoying himself, and tried to keep from laughing at her. She yelled something very profane and Jiraiya couldn't keep back the hilarity and fell down on the floor, rolling. "SHUT UP YOU USELESS WORM!"

Naruto ignored them and went down the hall kicking open the door to the last room where the bed had been made perfectly and all that was on the bedside table was a small necklace, just the plain gold chain. Carefully laying her down she coughed a bit but didn't wake up.

Leaving the room, Jiraiya had stopped laughing and was wiping a tear or two from his eye. "It's been a pleasure to know you too!"

"Why you insignificant trash of a being!" Tekaimaru yelled. Jiraiya just knocked on the door and walked away. "Come back here! Let me out!"

"When you behave!" Jiraiya responded leaving Naruto's sight. Naruto shrugged and went into his room pulling out a scroll he had Sakura steal from the library. He opened and began reading on chakra applications.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aki: **Hi there, I would like to thank kris1809, Naruto69, ashhat (that's funny... rolls on floorrecover), and lamson who have taken a shine to my story! Arigatou!

* * *

"Adji woke up, she's doing well. I've got to say, Naruto-kun, you don't take it easy on people." Gaito said picking up a roll of sushi from his plate and sticking it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly and continued. "As usual, it appears Konoha has a strong contestant."

"How often do you do this?" Naruto asked looking over at Jiraiya.

The Sanin shrugged, "Once a generation, I know the last time I was here, I brought Kakashi. He nearly disemboweled Gaito-kun here." Jiraiya said picking up a piece of bread.

"I remember that, in fact I still have the scar. Luckily Jiraiya stopped him before he killed me." Gaito smiled.

"Wait…" Naruto said looking at his fingers processing a thought. "That means you went through the bloody mist!"

"Hai hai. But I never took killing to heart, I prefer just to sedate. Barely passed, I accidentally killed someone, they counted that as okay so it was fine." Gaito said and stopped eating. He turned down the hall where light foot steps were heard coming down. Adji turned around the corner, a little wobbly. "Ah, you can walk already?"

"My legs are fine, it's just my chest a bit." She said walking down over to the table, sitting down next to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Adji." Naruto said in a low voice.

Adji began waiving her hand dismissing it. "You did what you had to do to win. It's what anyone would have done. If I had gotten a chance to hit you then I would have."

"That doesn't make it any better! I shouldn't have hit you in the chest; it could have caused serious damage."

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled, Naruto calmed down and stared down at his food. "You must remember that the rules allowed death, and if death happened… oh well. Not everything in life is pleasant, most isn't and we must accept and move on. Got it?" Jiraiya said shoveling rice in his mouth.

"Promise to behave and not run away?" Jiraiya asked, he, Gaito and Ms. Mitsubi were in front of her door. There was an angry groan on the other side agreeing. Jiraiya lifted the seal off the door. "We need to have a talk."

"Fine, but I need some food." Tekaimaru said walking into the light of the hallway. Her long black hair prevented Naruto, Tori and Adji from seeing the face which was probably scruntched and pissed. "And some field mice."

"No mice! Just food for you." Gaito said strongly. "We know what the mice can be used for." Tekaimaru stepped out of the room and walked down the hall passing the three young Genin. "You three, go find something to do for and hour or so."

"Go visit Nershii and Kimichi, they'll come up with something." Jiraiya said. They just stood there until he pressed them out of the hall. Filing outside the ninjas looked up at the stars. Tori stepped foreword and turned around. "I vote we go find something else to do then visiting."

"I'll second that." Adji said and Naruto just stuck his thumb up. Adji walked over to Tori and looked at him. "Why don't you like me?" She stuck her finger in Tori's face, "you don't even call me off, you just poof, that's highly hurtful!"

"Um.. I'm sorry, but… Things." He said confused. Naruto sat down and began laughing. "Date him!" Tori said point a finger at Naruto.

"What! No! She's like you not me!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger back at him. "He's just afraid of commitment!"

"You don't even know what commitment is!" Tori yelled back. "Listen it's nothing personal…" He said waving Adji off, he disappeared as a log dropped in front of her.

"Coward!" Adji screamed. She backed off and sat down next to Naruto. "I try and I try… and they all run away or use an escape Jutsus…."

"Maybe if you weren't so foreword they wouldn't flee in terror." Naruto said and straighten out his back sitting up straight. "I'll teach you on how not to be foreword!"

"Really!" Adji said sitting up to fast; she gasped and clutched her ribs for a second. She sat back up. Naruto sighed and was about to tell her to go lay down but she spoke before he did. "I'm fine, just need a little time more."

"You sure?"

"Hai hai, I've been hurt worse then this before." She wrapped her arms around her knees and didn't move any more. "So… what's there to teach?"

"How about stop chasing him, it's kind of stalker-ish." Naruto said, he began to try and think of more. "Don't do anything drastic, and don't make him think you're obsessing over him, that'd annoy people. Mainly, just back off… a lot."

"Alright… I guess, but then how do I get him to like me?" Adji asked before gasping again. "Ow… I'm going to have to see Mitsubi-sama later tonight. That attack of yours such does pack a punch."

"Rasengan, yeah, Jiraiya taught it to me. It took me only a week to learn it." Naruto gloated. "But damn… it was hard to learn, hopefully other things will be easier. Jiraiya's suppose to train me, but so far he's just been wasting my money."

"Stop giving it to him." Adji said happily. "I only give Gaito money after he's taught me something. It also helps improve a working relationship because they understand that it's your money not theirs."

"He'd kill me if I did that." Naruto said and took a deep breath. "I had an idea, why not apologize to Tori and explain why you did those things to him!"

"That's a great…" She clutched her ribs again. "That's a good idea. So is healing this a bit. Well, I'm off to see Nershii and Kimichi, whoever they are."

"I'll show you, come on." Naruto said getting up and beginning into a huge explanation of who they were.

The forest was mainly dark except the area Tori had set up his string of hand flares around. He had decided to practice after seeing the condition Adji was in from her fight with Naruto. He stood in the center of the small grove and focused all of his chakra into one hand, and turned it into a weapon. Chakra to cut tendons and slice organs. He ran at the tree and unleashed it further; his arm hit his chest as he stopped; the top of the large tree tumbling down.

He then walked back into the red light of the flares and went through simple hand signs and two large flat blades like rocks came from his knuckles. "Close." He said recalling them back in. He went through more hand signs and focused as many needle like rocks came flying from his body. "Mid-range."

Gathering up what he could of the remaining chakra he held he placed a hand down on the ground, all around rock spires began jumping up from the ground, all around. He turned his hand, in less then a split second thinner longer needles of sediment came out of those spires. "Multiple enemies."

Tori took a deep breath and put the rocks back into the ground by turning his hand the other way, the ground looked undisturbed. "Restoration… This will make Grandma proud of me."


	7. Chapter 7

Tekaimaru was uneasy sitting in the present of the three shinobi; her eyes adverted to the rice she was eating, plain and white. She ate every bite with a little bit of silence and nervousness, the three didn't speak, didn't move, just watched her. "I'm not on exhibit here; quit gawking." She snapped quickly.

"A venom-lined tongue, just like Orochimaru." Jiraiya commented, he then turned away, "except his were funny." Jiraiya picked up a scroll and opened it; he pulled a pen out of his pocket. "I have yet to write to the Hokage, asking if she would accept you, I will write that letter if and only if you can prove you don't have any bad intentions."

"I don't I just want someplace safe to live." She commented before eating another bite. "I've been an experiment since I was little, all I want now is to get away from that, not be put up on a cutting slab again."

"Cutting slab?" Gaito asked, "what, were you fired?"

"Fired? I wish, I was hunted down for three days by the Kabuto, only to have him take pity on me and tell me to run. He doesn't fire you, he kills you." She said sourly and finished off the rice. She swallowed a little. "He had to make room for his new body… and threw me away. I was a star experiment, I was excellent… then I was just discarded like the rest, but Kabuto let me live because he knew I didn't want to come back and kill them, or the fact that I couldn't.

"Orochimaru switches bases every two months, I never left that base, and he abandoned it…" She sighed and looked down, "he told me I was special… and he just threw me out."

"That's what Orochimaru does." Jiraiya explained slowly. "Unless it'll make him longer, he doesn't care. Orochimaru is a villain, he uses everyone. Don't feel bad… One day Orochimaru will get what he deserves."

Tekaimaru stood up. "Excuse me…" She said and ran down the hall back to her room. The door slammed.

"Poor creature," Mitsubi said turning to Gaito and Jiraiya, "I don't think she'll ever be suitable for society." Mrs. Mitsubi grabbed her purse and pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in her mouth. She moved her hand quickly lighting her finger tips on fire and moved her thumb to the end and shook off the fire. "What are you going to do with her, Jiraiya."

"I don't know, did you hear the way she spoke about Orochimaru, it sounds like she was just dumped by her boyfriend or something. That type of attachment can be dangerous to Konoha."

"Maybe we can find her someone who can control her?" Gaito suggested, "if we can find someone she listens too then maybe there is some hope for her."

* * *

Kimichi was permanently attached to Adji's leg. She refused to let go so Adji had to step carefully when walking around with the babe clinging on her leg. "So, do children normally do this?"

"Well, she does." Nershii said coming out of the kitchen with Naruto who was carrying cookies. "They're still hot, but you can eat them if you want though I'd wait a minute or two. Thanks for watching Kimichi while we baked them, Adji-chan."

"Hai hai, you're welcome." Adji said trying to pull Kimichi off her. Adji quit and sighed, "I guess I'm her favorite new person, eh?"

"Looks like it." Naruto said bending down and staring at Kimichi, "hey, I have an idea." Naruto put his hands together and transformed into a giant teddy bear, "come get mister bear!"

The child looked at him quickly, stuck her tongue out and giggled. Naruto changed back. "It was a try at least…"

There was a knock on the door, Naruto walked over and opened it, "Naruto, Adji, you're welcome back at the inn now." Ms. Hiyate said handing Naruto a piece of candy. Adji made a pout-like face a the child, Kimichi smiled and began slapping her calf.

"Kimi-chan, come see Grandma!" Ms. Hiyate said and the babe left Adji's foot and crawled into the elder's arms. "Hello, Grandma, how goes everything?"

"Could be tons better, but, for now there's peace." Ms. Hiyate set the child back down. "Nershii, you don't need to come into work tomorrow until lunch. That baka Jiraiya has insisted on cooking breakfast."

Nershii looked worried, "all he can cook is ramen…"

"I know, but there's no telling that man otherwise! He's too damn stubborn!" Ms. Hiyate screamed passionately.

* * *

Tekaimaru sat on her floor and laid her hand on the wood, letting a thing of scales and teeth slid down. "I'm sorry to have you hidden for so long… I have some food, but not your preferred."

Tekaimaru convulsed quickly and let out a small ball of condensed rice fall from her mouth. The snake looked at it quickly then turned to her, sticking it tongue out. "I'm sorry; it's all I could spare."

The snake, seeming to understand unhinged its jaw and swallowed the ball whole, letting it slide down into its body. It then turned to the girl and let he pick it up, the snake crawling up around her neck circling it and staring her in the eye. "Don't worry, I promise, we will be home soon."

* * *

"Tori! There you are!" Ms. Mitsubi yelled grabbing him as he walked in. "Don't go out on your own here, go it? You could end up meeting an opposing shinobi confused by your presence."

"Hai Grandmother." He said quickly and sat down at the table where Naruto, Adji and Ms. Mitsubi were having Nershii's cookies.

"So, Naruto, how is Konoha, I haven't heard anything out of there since the attack by Orochimaru." She said taking up a cookie.

Naruto gulped down the bite of his. "I guess were doing as best as expected. I'm not really sure how we should be doing. The walls are repaired though."

"That's good. I remember when the walls were being built up shortly after the first Ninja war, I was four and my mother told me that Konoha was going to build a dome around it to offer maximum safety, but it figures we were wrong. We copied Konoha, and so did the other villages, we all have walls now, the Wind especially." She said bite a little into it and handed it to Tori, "its sugar."

"Ah," he said and took it eating it in one bite.

Adji looked at him, "hungry much?"

"What?"

"You swallowed it in one bite!" Naruto said staring at him. "That's cookie abuse!"

"Now that's a little extreme…" Adji said, Naruto shrugged and kept eating. "Anyway, abuse only counts towards living things. Oh well, I'm off to bed, see you all tomorrow." She said standing up and walking away with her arms behind her back.

"I guess these old bones need a rest too, Tori, you should get to bed as well." She said walking away. Tori stood up and bowed slightly. "Until our fight tomorrow." Tori left the room; Naruto sat there with the plate of cookies.

He grabbed the plate and shoveled the cookies into his mouth and burped. He laughed a bit and set the plate back down. He stepped out onto the porch, the pot was still burning.


	8. Chapter 8

The spire was sticking out of the ground, Naruto wasn't on it, he had learned his lesson when he had two spikes go through his feet, and they were still bleeding. Naruto also had a large spike stuck through his shoulder, he couldn't move his entire right arm.

Tori wasn't in any better condition, one of his legs looked like a cactus with kunai and shuriken in it, and he had been Rasengan in the stomach, making him throw up a bit of blood. They had only been fight for twenty minutes and already the blood was every where.

"Hey, Naruto…" Tori called from the other side of the field. "Two minute break?"

Naruto was breathing heavily. "Alright… Neither of us does anything for two minutes…" He said, they both sat down and began addressing their wounds. Tori pulled all the kunai and shuriken out and Naruto began to tug on the spike, he couldn't get it out so he broke off the front half. He rammed his shoulder against one of the spires causing the rock to push through. Naruto screamed in pain and it was enough to let Kyuubi come through some, but not much. Just enough for his eyes to turn red. The shoulder began healing along with his feet.

Tori healed his leg some and stood up. "Is that two minutes?" He said stretching out.

"Yeah…" Naruto said. They ran at each other, kunai in hand. They hit and jumped back, Naruto landed on a spire as did Tori who put down his hand, Naruto jumped off as large spikes grew out. Naruto bounced quicker then before with the Kyuubi in him and was able to grab Tori's shoulder before he could moved. Naruto hit him to the ground. He hit on his back and rolled over to his feet, still sliding and launched spikes out of his frame.

Naruto dodged to behind a spire landing on it, Tori hit his hand to the ground. A spike shot through Naruto's foot. It was enough to set the beast off. Jumping off the red chakra was coming out. Ms. Hiyate turned to Jiraiya. "What's the meaning of that?"

"Its chakra, the match can continue for now." Jiraiya said pulling out several seals and picking through them for the chakra suppression one just in case. Naruto lunged foreword at Tori, the claws growing. Tori tried to jump but Naruto was faster and was able to hit him into a spire with several spikes coming out of it. Naruto stopped as he saw blood flowing more freely out of Tori's mouth, and the choking sounds he made.

"It's incapacitated! Match over!" Mrs. Hiyate yelled as Naruto rushed over pulling Tori off and running to the porch carrying the body. He looked up at Ms. Mitsubi and just started apologizing. "Naruto, come, let her work!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto stepped back up to the Sanin and just watched as Ms. Mitsubi unleashed as much healing chakra as she could unto her grandson.

"I remember Gaito was in this condition when Kakashi finished with him…" Ms. Mitsubi said. She laughed a little then. "Gaito thought he was going to die, it was hilarious."

"My guts were cut open…" Gaito said in his defense.

Jiraiya smiled. "Good job Naruto, you won… That means you both owe me supplies!"

"You were betting our supplies, Gaito-Sempai!" Adji roared turning to him, he smiled and began to explain that the supplies were when they made it to their country, than they gave them supplies there. "Oh… but still. You shouldn't bet things like that!"

"He's a little better… I'm just out of chakra." Ms. Mitsubi said quite upset.

Naruto knelt down next to her and held out his hand, "please, Mitsubi-sama, use my chakra to heal Tori!" She looked at him and smiled then placed a hand over his and continued.

Gaito smiled, "a good fighter and a generous victor. You don't find many like those anymore…"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Yeah, it almost died of with Minato… Luckily, Naruto's got a good heart and a head that could use some improvement…." They laughed together but no one else could hear, they were all focusing on Tori's health. The wounds were healed, but Tori was knocked unconscious. "There…"

Ms. Mitsubi stopped pulling her hands away. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Hai, but he'll have those scares for life probably. Scars are a good way to remember people, right Gaito?" She said turning her head.

"Hai hai." He said and lifted up his shirt reviling a huge scar almost horizontal. "I'll never forget fighting Kakashi. He hasn't forgotten me either, simply because of the way I screamed when he did that."

"You screamed?" Adji fell over laughing thinking it was hilarious. "From that little cut? Ha!"

"Gaito was very weak as a child, very sickly. It's taken a long time for him to recover to his current self." Jiraiya said and put a hand on Gaito. "The fact that Gaito survived his match with Kakashi as long as he did was astonishing and caused by the sheer fact that he didn't want to go down yet."

"That makes me respect you a bit more, but still…" She continued laughing.

Ms. Mitsubi picked up Tori and carried him inside over the laughing Adji. Gaito threw Adji over his shoulder, she began to complain but dealt with the fact there was nothing she could do and let him take her inside. Jiraiya held a hand out to open the door. "Come on, it's time fore breakfast!"

"You're not making ramen are you?"

"I am, but it's a special ramen with eggs and shrimp!" Jiraiya said giving a huge thumbs up. Naruto shook his head and went inside.

* * *

Tori was awake by dinner, he couldn't however sit up to eat. "Hai hai, give me a minute." Adji said leaving Naruto alone with him.

"What does she mean 'give me a minute'?" Tori asked somewhat confused by her past antics.

"I talked her down from doing crazy stuff, she's probably just bringing you a plate of food." Naruto said hoping he was right. It really was just a minute until Adji walked back in the room, a plate and a spoon with some rice and soup.

"Here, all feed you." Adji said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Tori watched as she scooped up a little bit of rice and slowly put it in mouth. He swallowed. "Thank you."

"No problem." She turned to Naruto, "why don't you go get some water?"

"Yosh!" Naruto ran out of the room happily. Adji watched him run out of the room. She looked down at Tori, "Tori, I'm sorry about my behavior earlier."

"Its fine, I know people worse then you are." He smiled and she shoved a spoon of rice into his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Everyone, these are the orders," Jiraiya said standing by Gaito and Ms. Mitsubi. Adji, Naruto and Nershii were listening. "When you see her, kill her on sight. There is no messing here, she poses a standing threat. Nershii, you are to tell all people to stay inside and lock up with any weapons they have."

"Hai!" Nershii yelled and ran from the inn throwing the door open.

"Naruto, you and Adji are to go over the bridge and search for her, I, Gaito and Ms. Mitsubi will be in the forest. Remember, this girl deserves no mercy." Jiraiya said. It was early in the morning, and Tekaimaru had escaped leaving Jiraiya a message.

"Hai hai!" Adji said and grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him out the door. She let go and they began running. They cleared the town and began jumping in the scarce trees. "So, what did she do?"

"I'm not sure, but if I find her, I'm going to find out." He said vaulting through the trees, Adji right behind her. The trees broke up around the bridge, they dropped down and kept running to the road leading both ways. "Which way?"

"I don't know. Clones!" They quickly made a clone each. Adji took Naruto's shadow clone and he took her water clone and they split running in opposite directions. Adji and the clone disappeared beyond the horizon. "Look!"

The water clone pointed to a strange trail on the ground, like foot prints and a heavy tail dragging behind it. Naruto sped up. "Tell the real you to get over here!"

"Hai hai!" The clone dispersed and Naruto kept running until the trail turned, he followed a line of broken grass until he saw a giant white rock and upon it was sitting Tekaimaru. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"What did you do?" She smiled showing her sharp teeth and laughed a bit. "Don't fuck with me!" Naruto said creating a clone and sticking a hand out.

"I'm not… It's just so hilarious… All this commotion for a piece of garabage like myself." She said looking up. She dropped down the rock and leaned against it. "I told Jiraiya my true intentions for getting back in his graces."

"Who's graces?"

"Don't you know anything? I'm one of Orochimaru's, he threw out for his new pet Sasuke. I was thrown out with about a hundred others when he heard the news his body was on its way. I was his favorite." She said quietly staring down at the grass that moved slowly in the wind. "I was more then his favorite though… I was amazing."

She raised her finger to her mouth and bit it, dropping blood on the ground. Suddenly a large white snake appeared as thick as a person's arm. "Look, Naruto-kun, he even gave me the ability to summon his snakes…"

"I'm not yours girl, know, where is my sacrifice?" The snake hissed looking her in the eyes.

"He's over there." Tekaimaru said raising her hand, "you want your sacrifice, get it yourself." She said and jumped away. Naruto was about to jump after her but the snake caught him and his clone at the feet. He constricted and the shadow disappeared.

"You're not going anywhere!" The snake hissed and raised it's head and unhinged it's jaw.

"Water Shuriken Jutsus!" A voice yelled as they were cutting scales off the snake. Adji showed up next to him with the clone.

"Quick make another clone!" Naruto yelled at himself. Adji pulled out some real kunai and began to cut away at the snake until she was able to injure it enough to let him go.

"Curse you!" The snake yelled and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Quickly, this way." Naruto yelled running as Adji and the rest of the clones followed. A clone walked up next to the real Naruto and began preparing a Rasengan. There were two other Rasengan following him. It was then they saw her on the tree.

Naruto hit her in the back of the chest, she didn't move until he let go of the chakra. She fell down and landed on the ground unmoving. Naruto jumped down with Adji, the other clones were waiting if they need be called. He rolled her over; blood was streaming down her mouth.

"That didn't kill me." She said lightly looked at them frowning. "Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

"How do you know that?" Adji said pulling out a kunai.

"I wrote the letter threatening enough. I was either going to kill the Hokage and go back to Orochimaru or die. I have no other purpose other then to be with him." She said happily. "Without him, I'm nothing, I almost got Jiraiya to take me back to Konoha, I was so close, but I guess now I'm not going to. I'll just die like he intended me to."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "You've got to have more to life then him."

"I don't. Do what you're supposed to, you don't want to disobeyed orders." Tekaimaru said and lifted up her neck. "Hurry up before I recover and attack you."

"No! I can't kill anyone as confused as you." Adji said agreeing with Naruto's ideal. "Someone as you can't die with thoughts like those in your head!"

"Too late!" She said and snakes lunged out of her sleeves at them. The Naruto's Rasengans killed them, but didn't cut off in time. Tekaimaru took both. Her eyes didn't move when they looked at her.

"Damn it." One of the clones said disappearing.

Adji lowered her head. "I guess she got what she wanted. There's nothing more here, let's go." They jumped back in the trees and made it to the path.

"Why is everyone like that? I'd rather die then get over it; I'll die before I get over it! Stupid! Stupid!" Naruto yelled pissed off. "Damn it!"

"Naruto… some people can't help it. Anyways, it not our place to change them, it's our place to make sure they don't do anything bad."

* * *

"Alright, well, I'll see you next year Jiraiya." Gaito said shaking his hand. Jiraiya talked to him for a couple seconds before Ms. Mitsubi joined in. They were saying their good byes. No one wanted to stay for the festival.

Naruto looked around for Tori and Adji, he looked back inside and saw why, they were talking, he was about to come in why they started kissing and he back off. "I'll say goodbye later."

"Naruto! Let's go! On to the Wave country!" Jiraiya said and began walking off. Naruto barged in anyway.

"I have to go, see you later!" He said walking away, he stopped and came back in and gave a thumb's up to Adji who was laughing now. He ran off, his bag weighing down a bit with cookies. On their way out, Nershii and Kimichi walked out of their house.

"Nershii, Kimichi." He said and hugged them both.

"Bye Uncle Jiraiya!" She said and walked over with Kimichi in her right arm and hugged Naruto. "Bye Naruto-kun, feel free to stop by anytime to visit!"

"I will, bye!"

"Bye!" She said and they made their way to the bridge.


End file.
